bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zinnia
( ) | birthday = June 27 | age = 1000+ | gender = Male | height = 5'10" | weight = 170 lbs | blood type = | affiliation = Wandenreich | occupation = King of the Wandenrecih | previous occupation = Historian | team = Sternlichter | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Silbern, Schatten Bereich | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | epithet = A — The Author A — The Alpha | spirit weapon = Reishi Pen | signature skill = Story Manipulation | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Zinnia (ヒガナ, Higana) is the second and current monarch of the Wandenreich. Like Yhwach before him, he is often simply referred to as "Your Majesty" (陛下, heika) by his underlings. He also bears the designation "A" — "The Author". Appearance Despite his status as an ancient Quincy, Zinnia appears no older than Rukia Kuchiki — a strikingly youthful and muscular man with long black hair, arranged in an undulating ponytail, which reaches far passed his waistline; curving to form a hook-like shape. He also has distinctive, red-ringed eyes. Unlike traditional Quincy, however, his standard attire is highly personalized, consisting of black hakama-like pants, an chunnari around his neck, a black kosode styled as a midriff, and a various assortment of jewelry around both his wrists and neck. Personality Zinnia is depicted as a man with a strong sense of justice. He is said to have a resentment of Shinigami due to his belief that Shinigami were just as corrupt and wicked as the Hollows they sought to stamp out and, later on, even his own species, led by their king, Yhwach. It should be noted, however, that he views Hollows, Quincy, and ordinary humans in a similar fashion. For this reason, he can sometimes appear arrogant and dismissive of any being too set in their race's ways. That being said, he is not entirely without a heart. He is willing to come to the aid of, and even protect, those who are genuine and seek to use their talents to further justice. Zinnia is also strangely fixated on history: likely giving rise to his eventual profession. He is an expert in this area and is said to be the only being who knows Soul Society's history in its entirety. He is notorious for reminding his opponents to consult history as a way to improve their errors, lest he kill them easily. Even through his love of history, however, he is able to make light of it and even show disdain for certain parts of it: particularly the portions having to do with Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's rise to power and subsequent domination over Soul Society. He seems to view life as a "story", of which, he is one of the "authors". He often makes multiple literary references in battle, usually relating to the abilities of his Schrift, which are also literary in nature. Among the Quincy people, especially those familiar with his origins, he is revered as an "angry god": the only one who was able to take away power from Yhwach — who, himself, existed to take everything from the world around him. History During the age of Yhwach's birth, Zinnia was an ancient historian who roamed the lands in order to compile the history of the world. During his travels, he learned of a child with miraculous powers. Years of searching finally lead him to a grown Yhwach, who had founded the Quincy people. Curious, Zinnia pleaded with the fledgling king to demonstrate his power. The king, Yhwach, arrogant and haughty, would only command the younger man to touch him: then he would see that his power was real. Upon touching him, however, Yhwach horrifyingly realized that Zinnia was not bestowed a piece of his soul: he had ripped it away from him. This stolen shard of his soul empowered Zinnia, granting him a portion of Yhwach's own "A" — giving birth to "The Alpha". The King of Quincy realized, quickly, that Zinnia could potentially take away more of his powers, allowing him to reach godlike levels, and plotted against him. He would go on to fight alongside the first incarnation of the Wandenreich against Soul Society's fledgling Shinigami, where he fought and nearly killed Raian Getsueikirite. As time passed, the former historian grew disillusioned and increasingly disgusted with Yhwach's cause, causing him to become increasingly more threatening. Fearing this, Yhwach and his followers preformed an elaborate spell which both weakened Zinnia's Schrift and also sealed him away — after a costly battle — in a place he could never escape: the Moon. Upon Yhwach's final death, however, the sealed Quincy was released from his heavenly tomb. Plot Powers & Abilities High Intelligence: Zinnia's intelligence is one of his greatest aspects, allowing him to fight even the most physically capable combatants without engaging them physically. His ability to think tactically and employ his abilities to counter the strengths of his opponents have made him a uniquely dangerous threat among the Shinigami. Soul Theft: A power he demonstrated before being turned into a Quincy. Through a method not yet explained, Zinnia is capable of "ripping away" soul fragments from those he comes into direct contact with. It is with this mysterious power that he took part of Yhwach's "A", upon meeting the king, turning him into a Quincy and granting him untold power. Immense Spiritual Power: According to Raian Getsueikirite himself, Zinnia is an extraordinarily dangerous Quincy — one of the most dangerous to ever live. His power is said to be easily comparable to the Yonkō's own spiritual power and is equally fearsome. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Zinnia primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. : Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. The independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. :* Blut Vene Anhaben (外殻静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン), Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise"): Zinnia extends Blut Vene outside of his body to create a force-field that blocks incoming attacks. It can easily block a physical attack from an extremely powerful Vasto Lorde-level Hollow. The forcefield consumes everything around it, including living beings, in order to maintain itself. When activated, it creates the Blut Vene vein pattern on the surface of whatever it attempts to consume. The Author (能筆 (ザ•オーサー), Za Ōsā; Japanese for "Skilled Calligrapher"): Manipulating his Reishi Pen, Zinnia can create, control, manipulate, and even erase events entirely. He does this through a variety of techniques, all of which involve : the manipulation of writing. By simply writing an event with his Reishi Pen, he can make it come to pass. In order to ensure this ability activates, he must be specific about what he writes. For example, he is able to kill a powerful Hollow with this ability by writing that he "sliced it up". As a result, the Hollow sustained fatal gashes and ceased to exist. Raian Getsueikirite notes that this power also makes him resistant to other calligraphy based abilities because The Author gives Zinnia "complete dominance" over the power of words. * Auslöschen (言葉の力 (一掃する); German for "Blot Out", Japanese for "Power of Words"): With The Author, Zinnia is in absolute control of all things related to language. This ability allows him to empower written word, his or others, and make their meanings real. In the same manner, and true to its name, Auslöschen allows him to rob the power of words, making meaningless their effects. This is extraordinarily dangerous against Shinigami, as it robs the power from the incantations used to preform Kidō and even invalidates the power of the words used to release a Zanpakutō or a Bankai. Only Shinigami who have mastered their abilities to the point that they do not require language to use their powers can hope to resist this ability. Similarly, it invalidates the powers of a fellow Quincy's Schrift, taking away the power granted to them by the letter. * Zeichen (一人物呼称 (キャラクター); German for "Character", Japanese for "Character Designation"): Using The Author, Zinnia can designate his opponents and allies with a certain character . To do this, he simply draws a circle with his Reishi Pen and inscribes their name and archetype. From that point forward, the target will remain under his designation until he changes it or removes it. Depending on the archetype given, the target is afforded a variety of traits and features, not all of which are negative. ** Held (立役 (ヒーロー); German for "Hero", Japanese for "Protagonist"): As part of the Zeichen power, Zinnia innately possesses the designation of Held, or the protagonist. This designation results in a physical transformation: granting him draconian armor, wilder hair, and his Reishi Pen transforms into a Reishi Broadsword. While in this form, Zinnia receives the majority of the benefits from the other designations. ** Ratgeber (師 (カウンセラー); German for "Counselor", Japanese for "Mentor"): The designation "Ratgeber", or mentor, allows Zinnia to rob the knowledge and power of a target and bestow it upon a "protagonist". This is because, in Zinnia's words, a mentor is someone who empowers the protagonist by gifting him or her their knowledge and teaching him or her their skills. Targets who have their powers robbed in this manner will eventually die, as, according to Zinnia, the mentor's role "is up" once they have contributed to the "growth" of the hero. ** Rivalle (敵 (ライバル), Raibaru; German for "Rival", Japanese for "Opponent"): This designation does not negatively impact the abilities of the target, though it does put them in a tough spot. Those that are designated "Rivalle" are permitted to use their powers normally, however, when fighting a "protagonist" find themselves extremely limited. This is because, according to Zinnia, rivals are meant to be overcome by the hero. As a result, regardless of the abilities used to increase the target's power, those designated "protagonists" will grow even stronger. * Färben (血墨 (カラー); German for "Color", Japanese for "Blood Ink"): Should Zinnia lose his ability to gather Reishi for his Reishi Pen, he can also use The Author by using blood as "ink". He primarily uses his own blood for this purpose, but it is not restricted to just his blood. * Power Endowment: Like the former King, Yhwach, Zinnia can bestow a upon his Sternritter. Unlike Yhwach, he does not do this by forcing them to drink his blood. Instead, using his Färben ability, he will draw the letter for the Schrift upon their bodies: marking it upon their very soul. Once a Schrift is bestowed, it is permanent, only returning to Zinnia upon the Sternritter's death. It also acts as a "seal of fealty", preventing a Sternritter with a Schrift from ever raising his or her hand to Zinnia without dire consequences. Sankt Buch (神聖な本 (サンブック); German for "Saint Book", Japanese for "Holy Book"): A spell whereby Zinnia "switches stories": an ability that allows him instantaneous transportation to any location he desires. He does this by forming the letters for the location's name, in Reishi, just above his fingertips before instantly disappearing and reappearing at his chosen location. In combat, he can use an abbreviated version of this ability, which does not require letter-formation, to dash around the battlefield in a blink of an eye, making him an extremely dangerous and unpredictable opponent. Spirit Weapon Reishi Pen: Using the bangles around his wrists, Zinnia can gather and focus Reishi into an elaborate . He primarily uses this pen as a conduit for The Author, though he can also use it to preform long range attacks. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By collecting more Reishi, Zinnia can form the spiritual arrows which are typical of other Quincy weapons. These arrows appear as simple blasts of Reishi shaped like the Quincy Cross, though they still retain enough force to create deep cavities in the ground. Jinpachi glass lightning ball.png|Zinnia using Blitz. Jinpachi glass senbon.png|Zinnia using Hagel. * Calligraphy: By writing certain words with the pen, he can create a variety of effects. ** Hagel (ひさめ; German for "Hail"): By writing the letters for "Hagel" in the air with his pen, Zinnia manifests several sharp daggers of and causes them to rain down upon his opponents. They are comparable in strength to several of Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō attacks. ** Blitz (らいこう; German for "Lightning"): By writing the letters for "Blitz" in the air with his pen, Zinnia can generate a sizable sphere of electrical energy, ringed with his Reishi. The blast wave from a single sphere is capable of canceling out a Getsuga Tenshō or a sufficiently powerful Cero. Sankt Sterben (とんでもない竜 (サンの死); German for "Saint's Death", Japanese for "Unholy Dragons"): Zinnia is also able to concentrate his Reishi into a rather large, black Reishi bow, more like traditional Quincy. The bow appears as a double-sided version of his Reishi Calligraphy Spear. Upon forming his bow, he will launch an attack by forming a Quincy Zeichen, which then proceeds to launch several grotesque, dragon-like entities. These entities are composed entirely of Zinnia's Reishi and absorb anything that comes into contact with them: including other spiritual beings. Zinnia can then add the absorbed power to his own. Reishi Broadsword: While using his Held technique, Zinnia's Reishi Pen transforms into an elaborate broadsword which can then be solidified. Quincy: Vollständig Seferel (神の書 (セファルディム), Sefaieru; Japanese for "Book of God"): Zinnia activates this state by using the jewelry around his wrists. He can enter and exit this state without exerting much effort, lacking the explosive flair of other Quincy: Vollständig. In this form, he lacks the wings that most Quincy gain upon transforming, but does obtain the trademark halo above his head: shaped like a Quincy Zeichen. * Reishi Calligraphy Spear: While in Vollständig, Zinnia's Reishi Pen elongates into a spear-like appearance. He can use it as a melee weapon, to fire arrows, or to command his The Author ability. ** Enhanced Heilig Pfeil: While in his Vollständig, the size and strength of his arrows grow exponentially. In the night sky, they appear large enough to light the land below them. When fired, they appear as ordinary Quincy arrows, but reshape themselves into a cross-like shape upon exploding: leaving sizable damage to the earth in their wake. Zinnia forms them by swiping his Reishi Calligraphy Spear in a sweeping motion, unleashing a torrent of Reishi which then takes the form of the arrows. * Flight: Though lacking wings, Zinnia can still float and fly while in this form. * Enhanced The Author: In Vollständig, Zinnia can use a more advanced version of The Author, in addition to all of its prior abilities. ** Alpha (開始 (アルファ), Arufa; Japanese for "Beginning"): An ability Zinnia can use at the beginning of his "story". Its exact abilities are still obscure. He preforms it by drawing the character for "alpha" (α''') with his spear. ** '''Omega (最後 (オメガ), Omega; Japanese for "Conclusion"): An ability which Zinnia uses to bring about the end of his "story". To preform it, he need only draw the Greek character for "omega" (Ω') with his spear. Immediately afterwards, a tremendous storm is summoned, which proceeds to unleash several massive columns of black Reishi. Zinnia claims that these columns can bring about the "end of the world" (末つ方, ''suetsukata). The Reishi composing each column can negate physical attacks, as well as erase other Reishi-based attacks, preventing them from being destroyed. Zinnia can then absorb this Reishi, with the enhanced powers of his Vollständig, to become the "warrior of the end". What this means has yet to be explained. Quincy: Gott "'''Quincy: Gott" (破壊神 (クインシー・ゴッド), Kuinshī Goddo; German for "Quincy: God", Japanese for "God of Destruction") is the name form he takes upon returning his true powers. After using his Omega technique and absorbing the black Reishi it produces, Zinnia undergoes a dramatic transformation. In this form, the black Reishi mixes with his own Reiatsu. The result is that his undulating hair is engulfed in an aura of black Reishi, ending in a massive black flame. He also gains elaborate, black combat boots, and his kosode extends now, appearing like a ragged version of a Shinigami's shihakushō. Additionally, a third eye opens on his forehead. In this form, his "The Author" is empowered to its original form — "The Alpha". This is a last resort form, used when all other options have been exhausted. * The Alpha (発端 (ザ•アルファ), Zi Arufa; Japanese for "The Beginning"): This ability is called the "true power" of "The Author" — its original form. While using Quincy: Gott, Zinnia uses this power to become "the ,beginning of all things". When first activated, all of the Schrifts, given out to his Sternritter, return to him: an action which will kill them all instantly — hence the form being an extreme last resort. As "The Alpha", Zinnia possesses the ability to return everything to how it was "in the beginning". He can then remake anything affected by this ability by giving it a new name and giving its name new meaning. He does this by writing the name with his Reishi Halberd, similar to "The Author", and then declaring the intended meaning. Once in effect, his power is absolute and can only be reversed or disabled if he was to be sealed away again. * Reishi Halberd: In this form, Zinnia's Spirit Weapon again transforms, becoming an elaborate halberd which still allows him to use his The Author abilities, as well as several new ones. * Reishi Bow: Additionally, Zinnia is capable of forming a Reishi Bow from thin air. ** Heilig Pfeil: While using his bow, Zinnia can preform traditional Heilig Pfeil with explosive new power. In his Quincy: Gott form, Zinnia's arrows are stronger than that of any other Quincy: able to eradicate entire buildings and large portions of a city with a single arrow. Trivia * Zinnia was named after a character of the same name from Pokémon: Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby. Quotes * (Before leaving the Moon) "The sealed King of Quincy has died… Finally, a new era has arrived. The reign of the Quincy prodigal son… begins now!" Category:Quincy